


Everything

by JET_Playin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/pseuds/JET_Playin
Summary: Harry has always been something to Draco...





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick T^T This little drabble is my way of coping with that :p Big thanks to unadulteratedstorycollector for putting up with me, and for giving this a quick read through. You're an angel ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

_ He used to be my idol. _

_ I'd lie awake, especially on those endless nights just before starting school, imagining what we would do together. We'd be best friends, of course. I never doubted that. We'd be sorted into Slytherin together, roam the corridors of the castle as if we owned them - because we would own them. There would be no duo more powerful in the long history of Hogwarts. _

_ But that was a dream. The midnight musings of a child. I couldn't know that he would reject me. No one ever had, so why would he? _

_ He used to be my rival. _

_ In the years that passed, taking with them my childish hopes of an historical partnership, I grew bitter. He crushed my dreams, waved them carelessly away. Maliciously, I tried to tell myself. He knew of my plans and thwarted them simply to spite me. No one refused a Malfoy, father always said. _

_ But, I would learn, Harry Potter was not no one. He wasn't the sort to think of spite or power dynamics. He was… Just Harry. His own person, long before most even begin to find themselves. Long before I did. _

_ He used to be my enemy. _

_ Or, so I told myself. My bitterness and anger and hurt led me to make decisions I'd come to regret, well before I took the mark. Of course, there were other pressures. Family honour, house pride, long held beliefs and prejudices. But, I like to think that I would have chosen differently if only I didn't have that rejection hanging over me. _

_ If Harry Potter, the light of the wizarding world, the chosen one, had chosen to give me a chance, maybe I could have done something worthwhile with my life. But, I know that isn't fair. It wasn't his responsibility to make me a better person. _

_ He used to be my saviour. _

_ I would never have expected that to be true, but it was. Not only did he save the world, he saved me. He came back and pulled me from the fire. The Fiendfyre. The inevitable result of my actions and choices. I should have burned, should have died, but he didn't seem to think so. _

_ Nor did he think, apparently, that I deserved Azkaban for my crimes. I still remember sitting in that room. My trial. As if I deserved one. And he stood, gave his testimony. He told the world what he thought of me, and I couldn't have guessed what he'd say if given an eternity to try. _

_ He used to be my wet dream. _

_ Still is, really. With all that messy black hair and eyes of chipped emerald. With lean muscles and a quick grin. With warm laughter and heated debates. I used to dream he'd push me against a wall, when we argued. That he'd lash out physically, pressing his body against mine in those moments and let his tongue fight me in another way. _

_ It was foolish. I finally had the friendship I craved for so long, but it wasn't enough. _

_ He used to be my best friend. _

_ In spite of the new longing, it was true. By the time we left Hogwarts, after our eighth year, we were moving forward with our lives together. We joined the Aurors - he was determined to make a difference in the world and I was determined to make a difference in myself. _

_ Between long training sessions, sleepless nights, and countless exercises, we found a rhythm. One that would suit us well when we were assigned to be partners, after training. We still bickered, but it was all underlined with a kind of camaraderie. Something I imagine he shared with Granger and Weasley, during school. Something I never dreamed he'd share with me. _

_ He used to be my lover. _

_ I still don't know how it happened. One minute, we were bickering - as was usual. I was following protocol, the training we both had. He was being ridiculous, accusing me of being reckless and impulsive. As if I've ever been the more impulsive of the two of us. _

_ Before I knew it, he was pushing at me, spinning around to pin me against the wall, fulfilling that old fantasy of mine. I tried to orient myself, but the moan that escaped me would not be quelled. _

_ I froze. He froze. _

_ And then he was kissing me, sloppy and electric and everything. I remember practically climbing him in my haste to be closer, to be a part of him. _

_ It didn't last long, but it didn't really end. I couldn't keep my hands off him, but he seemed unable to control himself, either. For months, a year, more than, we took what we wanted, gave what we had, and just…. Lived. _

_ He's always been something to me. _

_ Some things, he never stopped being. Others, I can hardly remember why he ever was. But, now, in spite of all of it - because of it - he is more than anyone ever could be. _

_ He used to be my idol, my rival, my enemy, my saviour, my wet dream, my best friend, and my lover. And now… now he's everything, all at once. My partner, my friend, my husband. _

_ And, as I vow to love and cherish him, I know I never could have done otherwise. _

Fingering the worn parchment where it hung above the mantel, Harry smiled softly. Turning to the bed, their bed, he shrugged out of his dressing gown and slipped back beneath the duvet. The world could wait. Everything he needed was right there, in the warm skin, silky hair, and sensuous stretching that brought Draco flush against him.

“Mmm, good morning,” he murmured, burying his face in his pillow and locking sleepy grey eyes on Harry's.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Harry whispered, snuggling closer and smiling into Draco's chest, perfectly content to spend the morning just there. With everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember, kudos are love and comments validate my existence! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
